


Victory such deceit

by phantomsearcher



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherly Love, Gen, No Incest, No Smut, Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Spoilers for Borderlands 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsearcher/pseuds/phantomsearcher
Summary: Victory is perceived by the victor. What he or she perceives as a victory, can be seen as a horrific loss to another.





	Victory such deceit

"Funny thing - you wanna destroy a man, you don't need to kill him. You just need to kill what he loves"

 

Her name was Angel she helped you escape  
She worked for her father she had control of the place  
Her smile is framed right next to his throne  
She held the key he entrusted to her exclusively  
She did everything she could to destroy him relentlessly  
So now her wings are dripping with innocent blood  
Her death was in vain. Do you still think you've won?

He's evil, a monster who locked her away.  
In the safest place on this anarchy death trap.  
She wanted it to happen she was the victim.  
So was he, and you'd know that if asked the right siren.  
She begged for it to happen it was the only way to stop him.  
He pleaded he cried he screamed as you fired, you killed his daughter. Do you still think you've won?

He's killed millions.  
This planet's killed billions.  
He's killed for sport like it's all game.  
On a planet full of psychos, it isn't that strange.  
He's the villain he's evil so that means he deserved it.  
Since when does that give you a reason to kill the child he named Angel. Do you still think you've won?

He's a broken man whose been consumed by delusions  
He trusted no one except his lone daughter  
He protected her with everything, not a penny was spared  
He has a funny way to show it but only he could say the password  
He's been betrayed again and again yet he spoke of her fondly at the very end. Do you still think you've won?

"Angel? Angel, no!"  
"Angel, you can STOP this! I'll still forgive you, baby!"  
"Angel! Angel!"  
"Angel…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."  
"You get the hell away from my daughter!"  
"Please. Okay. Are you hearing me? Please don’t kill my little girl."  
"You are endangering my baby girl."  
"I wanna be clear about something. This isn’t about Pandora anymore. It’s about you...and me. I can never replace what you took from me."  
"People of Pandora,...my daughter is...dead. Murdered. By the vault hunter."  
"Don’t you know what you’re DOING?! Who cares about the goddamn key -- you’re gonna end the life of an innocent girl!"  
.  
.  
.  
Do you still think you've won?


End file.
